


You love him, then?

by yourfavoritedissapointment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mini-Fic, Song fic, Song: Heartbeat (Childish Gambino)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritedissapointment/pseuds/yourfavoritedissapointment
Summary: Mini-fic based on Heartbeat by Childish Gambino--Names aren't mentioned but it's Oikawa talking to Hinata (who is dating Kageyama)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	You love him, then?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, honestly. I was driving and listening to Childish Gambino and this came out of it. I wrote it in like 30 minutes and it's unedited so take it for what it is

_You love him, then?_

_Yeah, I do_

But, I am balls deep in you, your nails are raking down my back. Your body is bowed in pleasure because of me, while he is out buying you groceries or flowers or something. 

Fuck, when you are around I can’t even speak. My heart beats so fucking loud and I hate it. 

I hate you. 

But then again, once I get inside you…

_You love him, then?_

_Yeah, I do_

I know what he is like, of course I know what he is like. I have known him longer, we have history. He is good for you, in a way. He probably fucks you nice and slow, kissing you gently, only the moonlight streaming in through your curtains.

Not like us.

Not when I have you bent over in a bathroom stall, fucking you stupid. Not when you have tears down your face and you’re blacking out from cumming so hard. He is _gentle_. He is _good_.

Not like me.

He probably makes your breakfast, and you walk around naked, sunshine kissing your hair. Right now, you’re probably getting ready for work together, I should text you. I should send you a message detailing everything I am going to do to you once he leaves town next week, because you’re going to call me up, and I am going to come over, and I am going fuck you raw in _his_ sheets, right? 

_You love him, then?_

_Yeah, I do_

I saw him get up and leave you at the bar. I saw the way you hurried to the bathroom to splash cold water on your face to hide the tears you let spill. You came back out, and I was there, waiting for you with a gin and tonic. He buys you sweet drinks, right? He doesn’t even know the way you neck cheap tequila like a cheap whore.

You probably think I put our song on the Jukebox to tempt you, but fuck, I don’t _get_ to have a song with you, right? No, I get to watch you call you a cab at 3am once you have finished riding me to forget his face. Then you go home to his bed, and I lay with my chest covered in your cum. 

_You love him, then?_

_Yeah, I do_

You texted me, _It’s not fair_ , which I read as, _He’s not here_. 

So, I came over. I came in you. 

And now I’m sneaking out the back door as he comes home, alone, like the way you left me. I’m stupid, I know, but fuck if it doesn’t still hurt. 

Don’t forget to clean up this time. 

So, I flirt with a new guy in front of you, and watch as you get pissed, and you don’t know why. And I let you pull me away to suck my dick, and we fuck until we come to conclusions. But, I still leave with him. 

I’m a ghost, and you know that. That’s why we broke up in the first place. 

_You love him, then?_

_Yeah, I do_

It’s late when you called me. I could hear the echo of you whispering in the bathroom, while he slept in the next room. You’re trying to get me to get you off, because he didn’t, _again_ , but I tell you I’m with my new boyfriend.

But he’s not my real boyfriend. He’s got a key to my place but, he’s not my real boyfriend. 

Now, you’re late for your date because we tried out a new condom, and it slipped off during a threesome. Good problems?

_You love him, then?_

_Yeah, I do_

So you want to be done now, for real this time? We used to hold hands and everything. Now we don’t kiss, we don’t date. When we sixty-nine, it’s the only dinner for two.

I know I am a jerk, but he is the real dick. I saw his post about you, and it made me want to be sick. You couldn’t wait to date him, but I am the one going straight between your thighs like the cake you ate. 

And you keep coming back for more. 

I’m the best you had, face it. 

_You love him, then?_

_Yeah, I do_

Has he asked you what you’re hiding? Does he know we used to date?

You know what? Fuck this.

I wish we never fucked and I mean that. 

But, not really. You say the nastiest shit in bed and it’s fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yourfavoriteao3)


End file.
